User talk:Holhol1235/Archive 6
Howard France Magellan's Eversweet Winter Speaking of which, how far are you in AAI?}} HURRY UP AND FINISH IT, MAN!}} }} YAY, I BEAT YOU IN MKWii YESTERDAY! (Finally...)}} Complaints, complaints... Um, did you beat 150cc, by the way? }} Skittles - Taste the Rainbow }} I sneeze glitter. Hehehe! }} Never put the cart before the horse }} }} }} }} Cow: Meow }} }} }} The morning made of sailors in the air, keeping the midnight stars held high For some reason, after I sell them, I always want to play them again... (Mario Kart Wii is a great example. ) BUT ANYWAY, THAT IS VERY GREAT TO HEAR! }} }} Is there anything else you plan to get for Christmas? }} }} }} And uh...have you played through Miles Edgeworth lately? }} }} What is so good about it? }} Perhaps I'll get the game...after I get the many other games I already want. And that girl looks ugly. And too energetic for my tastes... And uh, uh, so how far are you in teh Hunger Games? }} She's...just not the type of character I like. And I see...YOU LIKIN' IT?! }} Wow Not Until Pigs Fly *pig flies* The morning made of sailors in the air, keeping the midnight stars held high (cont.) Though, what I notice is that most of the characters I like are male...and as you know, I particularly don't like "emo"/wangst characters. I also don't like a character too much if they are just too...er...ostentatious, I guess. Like, super emo wangst guy characters, or ones that are just "hot" and "super nice", evidently to purposely appeal to the hormone-fueled, adolescent female audience. And uh...contrary to what most people might think, most of the characters I like are usually completely serious (with some exceptions)...but far from angst, or dark in any way. Well, actually...sometimes I like characters that are a bit dark/cold/sorta mysterious at first, but they are loyal, sort of gentle-ish and have a heart once you get to know them, if you know what I mean. They are also usually at least quite intelligent (and sometimes witty, but not always), to some degree. A very good example of a character I very much like is, of course, Mr. Ike. There's also this other character I really like that comes to mind, named Artemis Fowl. He comes from a book of the same name. And uh, I also usually tend to like older male characters, as opposed to teen male characters, usually because they tend to be less ostentatious than most teen male characters, and they are usually more intelligent. An example of an elderly character that I like very much would be Mr. Solid Snake, in MGS4. This also might make me sound vain, but the appearance of a character is also a highly contributing factor. Most of the characters I like have black, blue, and sometimes gray hair. Though, even if I like a character's appearance, mind you, if I don't like their personality, I would not hesitate to dislike them. This also can go the other way around: if I don't like a character's appearance, I might not like a character, despite liking their personality. I'd probably just look over them or sumthin'...so yeah. Okay, maybe I do have quite some standards... Well, all in all, most characters, I'm okay with as long as they're not too angsty, but there are few whom I would actually like. About teh Hunger Games: YAY! Um, since we were on the subject of characters, who be your favorite character(s)? Mine be Haymitch.}} About teh Hunger Games: Katniss...I sorta based Dimitri on her... OFF TOPIC: YAAAAAY! }} Re:WHAT!? 9000!? THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!!! Lincoln Park Anyway, just pay attention to seller feedback, and you should be alright, for the most part. Of course, there are risks, but really, it's -usually- unlikely something bad will happen.}} }} }} }} Creative Writing I NEED A TITLE!! }} Happy Easter! and... Happy Easter! and... }} EXERCISE!!! IT'S THE SECOND GREATEST BOOK EVER!!!!!!!!! }} Wheefulness}} Chocolate Surprise SPECTACULAR! }} Also, have you listened to this song before? I was quite obsessed with it back in October...}} The peppier songs like Hot Air Balloon and Strawberry Avalanche are a little annoying to me now, for some reason or another...though, I used to listen to them for hours on end.}} I can't believe I forgot Captains of the Sky...for some reason, I can't stop listening to it. Also, uh...for some reason, I find myself very much liking this song recently...though, my whole family (especially my mom) has been loving that song for years.}} Um, don't exactly remember how I beat it, but I do remember that I used Elincia to fly down and beat up Ludveck, but had Danved and some other peeps to beat up the archers and stuff around the area beforehand.}} }} Well, unless there was a good opportunity for her to deal some small damage from afar, and let the others deal the finishing blow.}} }} Characters: SHINON IS TEH BEST COMBAT-WISE, NEXT TO NEPHENEE! Actually, I'd say that he'd be better, especially with teh Double Bow. Though, I don't use him nearly as much for some reason. Gatrie is a very good unit...well, at least to me. I use him all the time. Only thing I have to complain about is his mediocre grid movement, though, you could boost it with some Boots. And uh, I hear Rolf is good, and can even succeed Shinon, but he starts out at a much lower level. I'm usually much too lazy to level him up (in both PoR and RD), so I don't use him, but he's a potentially good unit. But Leonardo sucks, yes. Ike Solo: Ah, yes, those are very fun. After my first PoR playthrough onwards, every playhrough I've tried after (about 3) have been Ike Solos. They're much more fun than regular playthroughs, as Ike can manage through the whole game much more well than you might think. It's actually much easier than playing with multiple units, as it's much less stressful to only have to manage one unit. Though, Chapter 17 is quite a pain in the behind...}} Unless you really, really love him and want to invest all your energy and time that could be well-spent on better characters, he's really not worth using... I overused Zihark for the Dawn Brigade chapters as well, though, my Mia ended up way better than him. Brom...I never actually really used him after that chapter where Lucia and the others try finding Ludveck's files to expose him or whatever. Never found him useful. He's decent, but there are better units (LIKE GATRIE!). Heather is not really worth training, if you ask me. I've only used her to steal stuff. Never for combat. And uh...what's the difference, really, between using a Master Crown and promoting a unit the normal way? 'Cause I never use them... Ike Solo: I doubt you're gonna find it. I searched in every game store I could and never found it, plus, I live in teh city. }} Wouldn't you be losing out on some stat gains...? Ike Solo: Well, I dunno...it's probably smaller than NYC. }} Which chapter are you talking about? Is it the "River Crossing"...? No, I personally wouldn't. I mean, think about it: do you really need all those extra units in the Greil Mercenaries...? Plus, the Greil Mercenaries, the Dawn Brigade, and the Crimean Knights all combine forces later in the game anyway, so...yeah. I'd say to keep them in the Dawn Brigade. Plus, most of the Dawn Brigade units are pretty suckish, and the Greil Mercenaries don't really need their help...}} }} }} I usually buy games from either eBay or Amazon.}} }} Especially [http://fireemblem.wikia.com/wiki/Blood_Contract_%28chapter%29 this] chapter in particular...}} }} }} }} }} WATASHI NO CHOU }} Aerodynamic as an Elephant }} }} Um, I'll do it tomorrow!}} }} MP? Near 10000 edits! }} Frosty Tranquility }} Heyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy... and your present...PLEASE HELP ME MAKE AN ARCHIVE!!!! i dunno how to do stuff... }} Loitering Gobstoppers }} Isn't It Obvious? But, anyway, Unwound Future is awesome, is it not? And about Flora....no offence to her, but I hate her! She could die and I wouldn't care! Yes, she annoys me that much. And I did your thingy that I'm supposed to do. }} Textbook pg 32 Have you started it yet? That song sounds vaguely familiar...I think I heard it on TV or a movie or something... }} Um, the first game is pretty easy, in my opinion, so you should be able to get through it pretty easily (except for the 5th case). Well, maybe it's because that was the third game I ever played in the series... Um...no, I don't think so. I haven't even ever heard of the band before you showed me that, but I somewhat remember the melody to the first one you showed me, but don't exactly know why. I think it may also have been a TV commercial or something...from like, really, really long ago. }} }} How did you find the last chapter of Part 3 (with the blue kill counter thingy on the top right corner that I forgot the name of)? That chapter was very fun for me. How do you lose three games in a store? }} A similar thing happened to my Poketch, or whatever it's called back in late April of last year. The pedometer thing that comes with Pokemon HG/SS. I was carrying it around in school...last period in Math, I checked my pockets and it was gone. Before that, I was sure it was in my pocket...I had my Math teacher help me look around for it for a whole hour after school and everything, but it was nowhere to be found...probably dropped it in teh hallway, and somebody picked it up. }} I hope you find them. YOU NEED TO FINISH MILES EDHEWORTH! }} I don't think Franziska is...exactly an ideal protagonist. But a Mia game would be interesting.}} Well, you get to play as Mia for one case in Trials & Tribulations. }} I Love Lucy! Reminduh Junhai Mo Yeh! So you didn't lose it in the store after all, huh...? }} Or was there another one? I do not remember...}} }} These are my favorite games in order: #Phoenix Wright: Trials & Tribulations #Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney #Phoenix Wright: Justice For All #Miles Edgeworth: Ace Attorney Investigations #Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney}} }} So what cases are you on in PW and AAI?}} I've tried that before. It takes sorta long to load, though. And this one case I tried on there was mad easy...}} Like the directions on that documentation I gave you said, go here. Then, click on “Trials Manager” (the large brown button).}} }} }} }} Racism, huh? By any chance, are you reading the Diary of Anne Frank...? And I also do most of my homework before class (during Lunch, Gym, etc). I still get pretty decent grades, though...}} And congrats on 10,000 edits. }} But I pretty much like every character in the series, even the criminals and stuff.}} Not that AAI is a bad game.}} }} I guess we'll just have to wait and see. About the 3DS, I guess I'll be getting it whenever it's released...has the official release date for the US been unveiled yet? I regret to say I haven't really been checking up on game news lately. Though, I'm not sure what games I'd get on it yet, other than Wright vs. Layton...}} }} There super AWESOME!!!!! Here have dis...... }} And I have Na Na Na on ma ipod also. }} So Here's The Final Toast }} Relient K isn't my favorite band, but I do like some of their songs, especially the more, um, strange ones, like Sadie Hawkins Dance and Mood Rings. Those gave me quite a little giggle when I first heard them. }} There are so many songs that I like from them. Of course, I don't sing, but if I did, I would be singing songs from them very often!}} Then, I sing mostly Superchick, or other random songs by other random artists (like Hawk Nelson, Britt Nicole, Skillet though my mom says not to listen to them, and I don't. I just know their songs, Pillar, Francesca Battistelli, etc). I can't sing very well (though, that's just my opinion), but I guess I'm not that bad...}} }} Lingering Among Them }} Same with Micaiah, Sothe, and whomever. Even though I'm not too fond of their personality and whatever, I don't exactly "hate" them either. I don't dislike any fictional characters...}} I'm more into the serious, bad...butt characters. Also, have you been playin' Ace Attorney lately?}} " and "OH EM JAY, LOOK AT HOW HE DODGES EVERYTHING! SUPER KAWAII DESU! " His later deteriorating sucky combat skills deterred me, though...in addition, he's not too interesting as a character, in my opinion. He seems to just be Micaiah's shadow, pretty much brushes off anybody else that doesn't interest him, and that's all there is to him. And I don't know about you, but his man-belly shirt turns me off. I don't dislike him as much as I seem to express sometimes, but...yeah, there are a lot of better characters. Ah. Well, you should play through Rise from the Ashes soon. In my opinion, it's one of the most interesting Ace Attorney cases evar. }} And yes, we do have quite some different tastes in characters. I'm generally favored towards the members of the Greil Mercenaries, seeing as I played PoR first... Have you used FAQs? }} }} Even characters that I like, personality-wise, if they're not good enough or whatever. I never used Ranulf in any of the games for more than 1 or 2 battles, despite him being my second most favorite character in the series. I've heard he's a good unit...but I never really used him too much. Now that I think about, I realize a lot of characters that are my favorite come from the fact that they're good in combat. I guess that's just the most important for me. Did you actually logically think out every testimony and find the contradictions, or did you just randomly pick out evidence until you got the contradiction for some of them? Gosh, I remembered having to use FAQs a bunch of times, especially for Turnabout Goodbyes and Rise from the Ashes. Or it may just be because I'm really lazy and/or stupid. }} Then I must applaud you, because I always have to use FAQs. }} Yeah, I'm lazy...the only game I probably haven't ever used FAQs for was the World Ends With You, and that was just because I played the whole game on a week-long vacation without internet. I liked those songs too, as well as King of the Sky, Stalwarts Unite, March of the Lion King, Tranquility of Goldoa, The Devoted, On Glory's Wings, and the Galdr of Release (I always find myself humming it in the shower for some reason, even when I'm not thinking about the game ). Also, I know you said FE10, but these are my favorite pieces of music from FE9: His Father's Son, Memory of Mom (basically a remix of the Galdr of Release), Father's Back, Quiet Days, Decisive Attack, and Rally the Spirit. Whoa, listening to those tracks bring back lots of memories...}} But I really like this and this.}} Permisson!